The Northern Kingdom
"The Northern Kingdom was very misty and cool; the twins could tell it was the type of place that would become freezing in winter. The kingdom was covered with grassy fields and several bodies of water. An icy, steep mountain range bordered the north."''TLOS I, ch 15, p. 298 Characteristics The largest kingdom in the Land of Stories, and one of the coldest, situated in the far north. Ruled by Queen Snow White and her husband King Chandler Charming. It used to be even larger until the villages in the south area revolted during the C.R.A.W.L Revolution and the Northern Kingdom was partitioned; the Red Riding Hood Kingdom was founded and walled off. History The Dragon Age All of the Land of Stories is terrorized by dragons. The Age of Magic The Happily Ever After Assembly is founded and the kingdoms are divided. Snow White escapes the Evil Queen by taking refuge with the Seven Dwarfs. She eats the poisoned apple and falls into a deathlike sleep until Prince Charming wakes her with true love's first kiss. They marry and Snow White becomes Queen. The Golden Age After years of "living happily ever after", the Enchantress threatens to take over the Land of Stories. Roughly a year later, General Marquis and the Grande Armée arrive and attack the kingdoms. When that crisis is overcome, the Masked Man attacks the kingdom. Story The Wishing Spell The twins go to the Northern Kingdom to Snow White's palace. After almost drowning in the river to get there, they find out that her glass coffin is kept in the dwarf mines. When the Evil Queen is defeated, Alex and Conner stay at Snow White's palace for a while. The Enchantress Returns Alex and Conner enter the Land of Stories through a portal that leads them to the Ugly Duckling Pond. They later visit the Northern Mountains to see the Snow Queen. The Northern Kingdom's crops are poisoned by Ezmia in her attempt to take over the Land of Stories. The kingdom is briefly surrendered to Ezmia before she is defeated. A Grimm Warning Once the threat of the Grand Armée becomes real to the inhabitants of the Land of Stories, each kingdom begins organizing their armies. Beyond the Kingdoms After the Masked Man travels into works of literature to recruit for his army, the Northern Kingdom is attacked by Captain Hook's Pirates and the Jolly Roger. Queen Snow White and King Chandler Charming are kidnapped by the pirates. An Author's Odyssey At the beginning of ''An Author's Odyssey, it is mentioned that after the Pirate attack, the kingdom ceased to be and was integrated in to a large empire ruled by the Masked Man. When he is deposed by the Queen of Hearts, Captain Hook and the Wicked Witch of the West, the three literary villains take over the rule of the Land of Stories. Queen Snow White and King Chandler Charming are saved by Jack, Goldilocks and their friends. Notable Places * Snow White's Palace ** Palace Prison ** Secret Storage Room ** Palace Library * Swan Lake * Ugly Duckling Pond * The Curvy Tree * The Northern Mountains ** The Snow Queen's Lair Notable Characters * Queen Snow White : ruling monarch * King Chandler Charming : Queen Snow White's husband * The Evil Queen : Queen Snow White's stepmother * The Snow Queen : Former advisor to one of the earlier Kings Charming, banished to the Northern Mountains * The Northern Kingdom Army / Snow White's Army : first appearanceTLOS I, ch 5 in The Wishing Spell. Their coat-of-arms is a red apple, worn on the shield. Their armor is silver-green. Lead by Sir Grant. In A Grimm Warning, the army is said to have approximately 2,000 soldiers (before fighting the Grande Armée).TLOS III, ch 18, p. 301 * Sir Grant : the Head of Queen Snow White's Royal Guard. References Category:Places in The Land Of Stories